This invention relates to a capacitor for an integrated circuit and its fabrication method.
A technology for applying a high dielectric constant capacitor, such as a ferroelectric capacitor for a Random Access Memory (RAM), has been developed. In a dielectric film of the capacitor, metal oxides such as Lead Zirconate Titanate (PZT), Barium Strontium Titanate (BST) and other high dielectric constant oxides are used. In the bottom and top electrodes of the capacitor, platinum, which is hard to react with the metal oxides, is used. Between the bottom electrode and a silicon substrate, an adhesion layer of a titanium film to improve the adhesive strength between both, and a diffusion barrier layer of a titanium nitride film to prevent the adhesion layer from reacting with the bottom electrode, are formed.
A ferroelectric capacitor is generally fabricated by a method described below.
First, a titanium film, a titanium nitride film and a platinum film for a bottom electrode are deposited in layers on an insulating surface of a silicon substrate by a sputtering method using a titanium target, a titanium nitride target and a platinum target, respectively.
Next, a ferroelectric metal oxide film is deposited on the platinum film by a sputtering method or a sol-gel method, and a platinum film for a top electrode is deposited on the metal oxide film. Then, these films are finished with a predetermined shape and size of the capacitor by etching techniques to remove unnecessary portions of the films, after heat-treatment for improving the dielectric constant of the ferroelectric metal oxide film.
In the fabricated capacitor, some peelings and cracks induced by the heat-treatment are often observed between the substrate and the bottom electrode. This seems to arise because the adhesive strength between the titanium film and the titanium nitride film is not strong, because the titanium film and the titanium nitride film are not formed continuously, but are formed with separate steps.
Another capacitor, which includes a titanium dioxide film formed between the substrate and the bottom electrode instead of the titanium film and the titanium nitride film, is known in the art. The titanium dioxide film acts as both an adhesion layer and a diffusion barrier layer. The fabricating process of this capacitor is that a titanium film, a platinum film for a bottom electrode, a ferroelectric metal dioxide film and a platinum film for a top electrode are deposited in layers on a substrate, and the resulting structure is heated in an oxygen gas atmosphere. As a result, the titanium film becomes a titanium dioxide film. However, in this capacitor, the adhesive strength between the substrate and the titanium dioxide film is not strong, too.